


Roses

by spookysunflower



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, its like a week after valentines day lmao, this is a lil corny whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysunflower/pseuds/spookysunflower
Summary: Shane hates Valentine's Day but Ryan doesn't have a date this year. Shane had to do something.





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thanks for reading this fluffy shyan valentines day fic uploaded like a week after valentines day lmao i got busy. hope you like it.

Shane had always hated Valentine’s Day. Not in the “I’m single and bitter” kind of way but the “what’s the point of this holiday it’s just a capitalist ploy to get us to buy overpriced flowers and chocolates because we’re supposed to” kind of way. But this year was different. Ryan had been dumped and for the first time in a long time, Ryan had no plans on Valentine’s Day and it was crushing him.

 

Shane had hardly gotten even a smirk out of him all week, which was rare. Ryan always laughed at him, even when his jokes were beyond stupid. 

 

Shane hadn’t bought roses for anyone since college. He didn’t see the point, they die in like a week anyway. 

 

Shane felt silly calling a flower shop to pay $30 for a bouquet of roses to be delivered for his down-and-out best friend. But he knew how crushed Ryan would be seeing all the blushing, giggly faces in the office the next day. 

 

The morning of Valentine’s Day Shane’s heart was pounding. He didn’t even know why he was so nervous, it’s not like Ryan would know the flowers were from him. The point was to keep it anonymous so Ryan could know there was someone out there thinking of him today. It was the least Shane could do, really.

 

“You’re here, early.” Shane jumped, startled. Ryan had sneaked up behind him. He leaned into him, his chin resting on Shane’s shoulder. 

 

Something about Ryan today was different...he was freshly shaven, the scent of his aftershave intoxicating. He was dressed nicer than normal, wearing dress pants instead of jeans and a red silk button up shirt tucked in. Did Ryan have a date tonight? Shane felt heat creeping up his neck.

 

“What’s up, big guy? You look... paranoid.” Ryan tilted his head slightly, smiling. 

 

“Oh, just um-didn’t sleep well last night.” Shane fiddled with the cuff on his flannel.

 

“Yeah I can tell.” Ryan muffled Shane’s hair, and Shane tried to hide his blush at the unexpected physical contact. “Your hair’s a fucking bird’s nest. But that’s nothing new.” Shane rolled his eyes.

 

Shane looked at his watch. Only 2 hours until the bouquet comes. Shane had the sudden urge to call and cancel the delivery.

 

This was silly. Ryan probably had a date tonight. That’s the only reason he would be acting like this. Shane began to sweat.  _ Shit _ . 

 

Shane decided in his fidgety and paranoid state that he would hide in the bathroom when Ryan got the flowers. He didn’t know why he was so damn anxious. Ryan probably had a fucking date tonight and why wouldn’t he. He’s a catch and his arms look  _ good _ in that button down. Shane may or may not have tried to physically shake that thought out of his head.

 

The thing was, it was...well, heartbreaking to watch Ryan be heartbroken. Ryan doesn’t get his spirits down too often, he’s a positive guy, not overly positive but positive. And he has these constants in his life and when something like a longtime girlfriend is gone, Ryan’s world stops. 

 

He had described it to Shane as his fabric of reality shattering and the inevitable end to all things started to break through the barriers Ryan’s brain created. And he starts to shut down. Shane couldn’t stand that.

 

Shane was Ryan’s constant. He would never leave, and he needed Ryan to know that. Even if he was just Shane and not Helen.

 

~

 

At precisely 10am flowers were delivered by a delivery man to a Mr. Ryan Bergara. Shane had decide against hiding in the bathroom only because that made him look more suspicious. 

 

_ Just be cool, Shane. _

 

“Oh, Ryan!” Jen called from her desk. “Flowers for you! Secret admirer!” Jen smiled. 

 

“Yeah, right.” Ryan stood up to get the flowers but Shane could tell he was blushing. Shane swiveled his chair and saw caught Jen’s eyes. She was a staring right at him with a “I know what you did” smile. Shane gave her what looked like a puzzled look. How could she possibly know? 

 

Ryan came back holding the flowers with a small smile on his face, looking down at the little pink tag attached to the vase. 

 

“What does it say?” Asked Jen who had appeared out of nowhere behind Ryan. She was practically bouncing on her heels.

 

“Roses are red, violets are blue, ghosts aren’t real.” 

 

Ryan burst out laughing. He was practically doubled over in his office chair he was laughing so hard. Shane finally looked up from where he was pretending to be doing work, peering around his computer.

 

Ryan was staring right at him, still laughing. “What so funny, Bergara?” Ryan wiped at his eyes.

 

“You fucker.” Ryan gave a happy little sigh.

 

“What?” Shane’s heart fluttered. Dammit. _ I knew that note made it too obvious. _

 

Ryan just shook his head, smiling, looking back down at the note. 

 

Shane watched out of the corner of his eye as Ryan put on his headphones and went back to work, his cheeks flushed. Shane was surprised to find he was blushing, too.

 

If Ryan had a date tonight this was probably one of the most embarrassing moments of Shane’s life. Another reason to despise Valentine’s Day.

 

_ Why the hell didn’t I just not leave a note?, _ A voice inside him asked. _ Because you wanted him to know it was you, dumbass,  _ Another voice responded. Shane was, for lack of a better word, fucked.

 

~

 

Shane and Ryan had no real contact with each other the rest of day, besides the occasional arm brush on the way to the kitchen or question asked regarding Unsolved editing.

 

Shane couldn’t stop thinking all day about Ryan and why he was so dressed up and why he had been so giddy. Who was his date with? Someone from the office? 

 

Shane was tidying his desk up, packing up his laptop, thinking about what Chinese restaurant to order takeout from. That’s when he noticed a red heart-shaped piece of paper on the corner of his desk, peeking out from some papers. Shane’s heart leaped.

 

Ryan’s handwriting in black ink read, “Will you be my Valentines Date?” and three little boxes that said “yes, no, and if you insist, bergara.” What even was this day.

 

_ We both sent each other fucking Valentines _ . Shane’s chest felt like it might burst.

 

Shane was silently laughing as he checkmarked the “if you insist, bergara” box and not-so-discreetly dropped the valentine on Ryan’s desk. He went back to his desk, trying to watch Ryan without being noticed. They were like goddamn teenagers with a crush.

 

Ryan ambushed Shane as he was walking back from getting coffee, almost making him dump it on himself. He hooked his arms around Shane’s mid section, his arms holding him tight. Shane could not be more relieved Ryan didn't have a date tonight. Well, except with him.

 

“Thanks for the flowers, big guy.” Ryan said from under Shane's chin.

 

“Thanks for the valentine, Bergara.” Shane felt warmth throughout his whole body. Before Shane could comprehend what was happening, Ryan pulled Shane down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Shane.”


End file.
